I Was Made For You
by GreysCalzonaForEver
Summary: Callie and Arizona balance being parents, surgeons, and spouses. This is my first story so please give me some feedback on it.
1. Chapter 1

I Was Made For You

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the windows of Arizona's apartment that she lived in with Callie just has the alarm was going off. It was 6 am and she was getting ready to start a 24 hour shift in the pit today. She showered and got dressed for the long day ahead of her. Callie was already at the hospital since she had slept there. No sooner had she grabbed her coffee from the coffee cart did the patients start rolling in. She and April were running the ER today while Alex was on call. The ER was already slammed with patients with everything from basic stitches to children running a fever to crush injuries from car crash victims. Arizona needed a consult for a 15 year old male with a broken leg and a concussion from football practice and Callie just happened to be the consult. "You needed an ortho consult?" said Callie. Arizona locked eyes with Callie and for a split second nothing else mattered. It was like they were in their own little world. They got snapped back to reality when April came over and interrupted their little drift into lala land. It was now 3 pm and the chaos of the pit hadn't slowed down one bit.

Owen came in running alongside a gurney, with Meredith and Cristina by his side. The patient was a 30 year old male, severe crush injuries sustained in a car accident. "Page plastics and call the OR; tell them we are on our way up!" the trauma surgeon's voice boomed through the ER as he got on the elevator.

Back in bay 2, Callie and Arizona were examining the patient. "We are going to take Ryan for a CT to make sure he didn't sustain any severe brain damage and then we are going to take him up to surgery to fix his broken leg; looks like a transverse fracture to the tibia." Callie said to Arizona as they were handing the chart over to the nurse and went to check on other patients while an intern took Ryan for a CT.

After the successful surgery on Ryan, the duo went to the attending's lounge to get some food and change out of their navy blue scrubs and into their street clothes. They had been in the OR for a total of 14 hours between the two of them during their 24 hour shift. Callie took Arizona's hand and led her to an on call room. All Arizona wanted to do was get some sleep, but Callie had other things in mind. As soon as they were both in the on call room, Callie shut and lock the door behind her. She walked towards Arizona and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She planted a kiss on soft lips and Arizona reciprocated the kiss. A kiss here, a hand underneath a top there, and within minutes the two were naked with each other in the on call room. Right now both Callie and Arizona were relieved that the door was locked because they were getting hot and sweaty with each other.

As soon as their love making session was over, there was a knock at the door. It was April wondering where Arizona was. Shit, they were so distracted with each other that they forgot Mark, Lexie, April, Jackson, Teddy, Alex, Jo, and Addison were paging them after their shifts were over. The group was going to head over to Joe's after a long shift in the hospital. Arizona and Callie quickly got dressed and Arizona opened the door. "I'm so sorry April. I was exhausted after my shift and I must have fallen asleep." April wasn't buying it when she saw Callie was in the room with her. She just rolled her eyes because it was obvious neither one of them was sleeping. Callie, Arizona, and April all headed to the elevators to head to Joe's to meet up with the rest of their group.

Arizona was nervous. Tonight was the night she was going to propose to Callie in front of all of their friends. She had bought a beautiful diamond ring for Callie a few months back and was hiding it away in her sock drawer. They had been together for a year and a half. She subconsciously started checking and patting her pockets to make sure the very expensive ring was still there. Money wasn't a problem for an orthopedic surgeon and a double board certified pediatric surgeon and ob/gyn, so she decided to splurge on this. It was a special occasion and Arizona thought Callie deserved the world and she would give it to her at no expense. The engagement ring Arizona picked out had a white gold band with a 3.5 ct princess cut diamond in the center and 1 ct diamonds in the band. She had gone with April and Mark to pick it out and it was perfect.

April walked in first and then Callie and Arizona walked in hand in hand into Joe's and found their group already at a table. They walked over and made their presence known. Callie went to the bar and ordered a round of shots for the table. As soon as she came back with the tray of shots, Arizona knew this was her moment. She cleared her throat and raised her glass in the air. "I have an announcement to make." Callie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't aware of what was about to happen. Arizona finished the tequila that was in her glass, set the glass down on the table, pulled out the box she was hiding all night, opened it to show Callie the ring, and got down on one knee in front of Callie and all of their friends.

Callie brought her hands up to her mouth, let out a gasp, and tears formed in her brown eyes as she realized what was happening. "Calliope Torres" Arizona began her proposal. "You are the most beautiful, kind hearted, compassionate, caring, giving, selfless person I know. Your super magic smile lights up my world. Even when I'm having a bad day you are always there for me." Tears were now streaming down Callie's face. "You comfort me and support me and accept me even on my worst days. My world would be nothing without you. You are the light of my life and bring sunshine even when it's dark. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with, and have babies with. I want to be your wife and you be my wife. I love you so much. So, Calliope Torres, will you marry me?"


	2. I Was Made For You Chapter 2

I Was Made For You

Chapter 2

Callie stared down at the ring, eyes moving between the beautiful ring and Arizona. It took her a minute to process what was going on because she just couldn't believe it. After a moment of flashing her eyes between the ring and Arizona, Callie said yes. "Yes Arizona, of course I'll marry you!" Arizona slid the ring onto Callie's finger before she got up from bended knee. When she was finally upright, she grabbed Callie and gave her a deep, passionate kiss which was reciprocated by the brunette. Both sets of eyes had happy tears falling from them as their friends cheered and congratulated them on their new engagement. They spent a few more hours celebrating at Joe's with their friends before the crowd started to dissipate and they headed home. Callie couldn't stop staring at the beautiful ring that was on her finger. She could get used to this. Callie and Arizona said their goodbyes and headed back to their apartment which was only a few blocks away from the bar.

When they made it to apartment 502, Callie started talking about buying a house for them and renting their apartment to one of their friends. This was something Arizona wanted too, but tonight she was only focused on her fiancé. She didn't want to talk about houses or apartments. She was already all over Callie and they hadn't even made it to the bedroom yet. Shoes and tops came off and were thrown at a random spot in the living room while they both struggled to unbutton and unzipper each other's pants. Callie grabbed Arizona's boobs while they were still in her bra. This only made the blonde more turned on. Arizona reached around and undid the hook on Callie's bra and her blue eyes turned dark with lust at the sight of a half-naked Callie. They made their way to their bedroom all the while teasing and tickling each other. Squeals and moans filled the apartment. Their lips crashed together with passion. They finally made their way to the bed and by then the only thing they had on was their underwear. Callie laid down on the bed and Arizona laid down on top of her. She reached her hands down to take off Callie's underwear and Callie lifted her hips to let Arizona take them off. Now she was fully naked in bed with her fiancé.

Callie did the same with Arizona's underwear. Now they were both naked and couldn't wait any longer. They were finally fiancé's, engaged to be married, and they spent the rest of the night making sweet passionate love to each other until the sun came up. The next morning, Arizona woke up in the arms of her lover. She buried her face in the brunette's neck. She couldn't get enough of her. "Good morning beautiful fiancé of mine" Callie said when she felt Arizona snuggled up against her. "Good morning my love" Arizona said to Callie. They gave each other a kiss before stretching to get up and make breakfast. Well, Callie would make breakfast since all Arizona can make is cereal and toast. They didn't even bother to get dressed. The chief had given them a few days off after their shift and the news of the engagement, so they threw on their robes and started walking to the kitchen.

Arizona started the coffee as Callie put a pan on the stove to make French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. After the coffee was ready, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and began talking to her about their dream house. "I want a house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two floors, marble countertops, an island in the kitchen, hardwood floors, a master suite for you and me, a wraparound porch…" Callie just smiled and cut her off before she could continue. "One step at a time baby, we just got engaged last night. I would love to move out of this apartment and into our dream house with you. I see our kids running around and playing and doing things that kids do." Yes, Callie said kids, as in more than one. Before Callie, Arizona didn't want kids, but something about the brunette made her have a change of heart. "I can't wait to have 10 kids with you" Arizona said. "10 may be a bit to many, but we'll see what happens after 2 or 3" said Callie. She gave Arizona a kiss before getting some plates out of the cupboard so they could eat their breakfast.

They were sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying their breakfast, and each other, when they heard a knock at the door. Callie got up to answer the door and it was Mark. "Congratulations Torres!" said Mark as he let himself in while wrapping Callie in a hug. "Thanks Mark!" Callie said with a huge smile on her face. They both walked toward the breakfast bar where Arizona was sitting. "We were just having breakfast, you're welcome to have some" Arizona said. "Thanks Robbins. I'm so happy for you and Callie!" Mark said as he served himself some coffee, French toast, eggs, and bacon. Mark and Callie had been best friends since Callie was a resident at Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital. Callie couldn't help but show off her engagement ring. Now that she had a ring, she had to get one for Arizona. She figured she could go ring shopping with Meredith and Mark later at some point. For now, she just wanted to spend as much time with her fiancé as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

I Was Made For You

Chapter 3

Between their schedules at the hospital and planning a wedding, Callie and Arizona barely had any time to move into their new house. "What do you think about a summer wedding?" Arizona said to Callie while they were eating lunch. "I think that's perfect." Callie replied with a kiss on her lovers lips. So they had set a date for the wedding. Now they had to move out of their apartment and into their new house.

Mark, Derek, Jackson, Owen, and Alex had all arrived at apartment 502 to help Callie and Arizona move to their new house. April, Meredith, Cristina, Teddy, and Addison also came to help, but they left the heavy lifting to the guys. As the guys were moving furniture and boxes from the apartment to the moving truck, the girls were gossiping in the kitchen and packing boxes. "So have you set a date for the wedding?" April asked Callie and Arizona. "We have decided on May 5th" answered Callie. "I'm so happy for you two" Addison chimed in. Meredith and Cristina were being their usual selves as the twisted sisters. "Roller girl finally put a ring on it" said Cristina. Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed. They already knew how Cristina was and they were used to it.

After a whole day of packing, unpacking, and moving everything out of the apartment with the help of their friends, Callie and Arizona pulled into the driveway of their brand new house. It was a beautiful 2-story home with 4 bedrooms, an office, 5 bathrooms, a pool, a fireplace, hardwood floors, a grand staircase, and an island in the kitchen. "We're home." Arizona said to Callie and gave her a kiss on the lips before getting out of the car. Callie got out of the car and grabbed Arizona's hand as they walked up the stairs and into the front door of their new house. They both finally felt at home. Since all of the furniture was in place and the guys had hooked up all the TV's and electronic devices for them, Callie and Arizona decided to watch a movie on the couch in their living room. It was the first night they could relax alone in a long time without getting interrupted by their friends and roommates. "What do you want to watch baby?" Callie said to Arizona when they finally got settled on the couch. "It's up to you" Arizona replied. Callie walked over to their vast collection of DVD's and picked _The Holiday_ , _The Notebook_ , and _San Andreas_ before walking back over to the couch. "I think we can watch them all tonight since we're off for the next two days" Arizona said to Callie as she came back to the couch with the movies. "That sounds good to me" Callie replied as she leaned in to give the blonde a kiss on the lips.

The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating snacks on the couch. "We have to start planning the wedding" Arizona said as they watched the movie. "I know baby. We already picked a date which is step in the right direction. We'll make an invite list and send out the invitations this week. We'll get there." Callie said to reassure Arizona that the wedding planning would get done and they would have the wedding of their dreams.

The next day, Callie and Arizona began planning the wedding. "I want an outdoor wedding" Callie said. "Then an outdoor wedding it is" Arizona replied. After they chose an outdoor location, they chose the theme which included an open top tent and purple, pink, and white flowers. Both Callie and Arizona would spare no expense to make this day as special and magical as possible for each other. "I think 50-100 guests is enough. We don't need a huge wedding." Arizona said. Callie agreed. They both wanted a small wedding with only their close friends and family members. They started making a guest list and seating chart. The invitations read:

 _Together with_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Torres and_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Robbins_

 _Calliope Iphigenia Torres_

 _And_

 _Arizona Brooke Robbins_

 _Request the pleasure of your company_

 _At the celebration of their union_

 _Saturday, the fifth of May_

 _At three o'clock in the afternoon_

 _Seattle, Washington_

They smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss. They couldn't believe the big day was almost here. They had to get in as many hours as possible at the hospital before the wedding and honeymoon, so after their two days off, they pretty much slept in the hospital between shifts and surgeries. They were exhausted but always made time for each other, even if it was just 30 minutes in an on call room between surgeries.

The days were flying by and each day that passed meant each day closer to their wedding. Arizona had invited April and Teddy to go dress shopping with her and Callie had invited Meredith and Addison to go dress shopping with her. With their busy schedules at the hospital, they didn't have much time to find their dresses. For both Callie and Arizona, the cost of their wedding dresses weren't an issue. The problem was finding the perfect dress for the big day. Arizona must have tried on ten dresses before she found the perfect one. It was a strapless white dress with a lace up zipper back and beading down the front. "This is it." She said to April. "You look beautiful and Callie won't be able to keep her hands off of you" April replied. Callie looked to Meredith and Addison when she came out of the fitting room. "This is the dress" she said to them with a smile on her face. Callie's dress was floor length with crystal beading and lace sleeves. Meredith and Addison smiled and said "It's perfect. You look like a princess in this dress."

With their dresses picked out, they decided to keep them at their friend's houses in order to keep them a secret until the big day. The dresses had been chosen, the invitations had been sent out, and the location was booked. All other details were taken care of. Their parents would be flying into town in a few days. All they needed to do was show up on May 5th and get married.


	4. Chapter 4

I Was Made For You

Chapter 4

The big day was here. Today was the day that Callie and Arizona became wife and wife. Their parents had flown into Seattle a week prior so they could all spend time together as one big family. Carlos and Daniel had dreamed of walking their daughters down the aisle since the day they were born. Carlos imagined he'd be walking Callie down the aisle to a man, but he loved Callie and he had come to accept her regardless of if she was marrying a man or a woman. Lucia Torres wasn't accepting and refused to attend her daughter's wedding. This hurt Callie but at least she was happy to have her father there to walk her down the aisle.

Arizona and Callie got ready at separate locations and had limos drop them off at the wedding location at different times as to avoid each other. They promised to not see each other until they were walking down the aisle to each other. April, Teddy, and Arizona's mom Barbara helped Arizona into her dress. Arizona and Callie had both agreed to have professional hair and make-up artists to make them absolutely breathtaking on their wedding day, so there were professional hair and make-up artists transforming Callie and Arizona into two beautiful brides. Addison and Meredith helped Callie into her dress. "You look beautiful" they both said to the brunette. As soon as Arizona was in her dress, her mom started crying. "I've imagined this day my whole life and it's finally here and you're even more beautiful then I imagined" said Barbara while she was crying. "Mom you're going to make me cry and I haven't even seen Callie yet" Arizona said. April and Teddy helped her get her shoes on, helped her with her jewelry, and did a once over to make sure Arizona was a picture perfect bride.

Meredith and Addison also helped Callie get her shoes on and get her jewelry on while making sure she looked perfect for her soon to be wife. "Are you ready?" they asked Callie. "Yes. I am more than ready to walk down the aisle to Arizona." Callie said after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. April and Teddy also asked Arizona if she was ready to go. "I am ready." She said while looking at herself in the mirror.

The wedding party and the brides started to walk towards the location. All of their friends from the hospital and their families were sitting in chairs waiting patiently for the brides to walk down the aisle as violins played softly in the background. The space underneath the open top tent was transformed into something out of a bridal magazine. A full piece orchestra was in the corner playing pre-wedding music while the guests waited. There were purple, pink, and white flowers decorating the whole place. Twinkling white lights were lighting up the whole area even though it was bright and sunny and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The white chairs had pink bows tied around the backs with little place cards that said ' _Calliope and Arizona. 5 May 2018_ '.

Each guest was given a box with a tiny butterfly in it. These were to be released when the newly married couple walked back up the aisle hand in hand was wife and wife. Before they started walking down the aisle, the bridesmaids gave their brides one last hug. April, Teddy, Meredith, and Addison all started to slowly walk down the aisle one by one as the orchestra started playing ' _Canon in D Major_ ' on cue. They took their places at the altar. April and Teddy on Arizona's side; Meredith and Addison on Callie's side. Arizona's mother was next and the flower girls and ring boys were last. Now came the moment for the brides to walk down the aisle. All of the guests stood up and turned their attention towards the back of the venue where two big curtains acted as doors.

' _Marry Me_ ' by Train was playing as Arizona and Callie walked down the aisle. Arizona walked down the aisle first. She was arm in arm with her father. It felt like an eternity before she got to the altar where the officiant was waiting. Daniel kissed her and said "I love you" before he took his seat next to his wife. Arizona stood at the altar waiting for her soon to be wife to walk down the aisle to her. She handed her flowers to April. Callie was next. She was holding on extra tight to her father. As soon as Arizona saw Callie walking towards her she started crying. As soon as Callie turned the corner to start down the aisle, she saw Arizona waiting for her at the end of the altar and she started to cry. "She looks beautiful dad" she said to Carlos. "You both look absolutely beautiful" he said to his daughter. This was the day Callie and Arizona have been looking forward to since they met and it was finally here.

Callie made it to the end of the aisle without tripping. "Who gives this bride to this bride?" the officiant said. "I do" said Carlos. Her father kissed her and said "I love you" and took his seat next to Mark. Callie and Arizona entwined their fingers and faced the officiant. "You may be seated. We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and marriage of Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins." They both had megawatt smiles on their faces. "Please turn and face each other. Please repeat after me as you say your vows to each other." Callie and Arizona turned to face each other and held each other's hands.

Arizona spoke first as she repeated after the officiant. "I choose you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife. The one I spend my life with. Today my life begins. Today I become your wife. I promise to stand by you through the good times and the bad. Today our life together begins." Arizona took the ring that April was holding onto and placed it on Callie's left ring finger while she said "with this ring, I thee wed." Now it was Callie's turn to say her vows to Arizona. She repeated after the officiant. "I choose you, Arizona Robbins, to be my wife. I promise to love you and stand by you even on your worst days. Today we being our life together as wife and wife. You mean the world to me and I promise to show you and give that to you every day of our life together. I love you." Callie took the ring from Meredith and slipped it onto Arizona's left ring finger as she repeated after the officiant, "with this ring, I thee wed." The officiant asked Arizona "Do you take this woman to be your wife?" "I do" said Arizona with a smile on her face. The officiant then asked Callie "Do you take this woman to be your wife?" "I do" said Callie with a smile on her face as well, as brown eyes locked eyes with blue eyes. "By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride!" No sooner had the words left his lips did Callie and Arizona lean in for their first kiss as wife and wife. They gave each other a passionate kiss, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience watching them, as the orchestra played ' _Wedding March_ ', and the wedding guests stood up from their seats and clapped.

The newly married couple started back up the aisle hand in hand as the orchestra continued to played ' _Wedding March_ ' and the butterflies were released. They stopped at the end of the aisle for a picture by the professional photographer. While everyone was exiting to go to the reception, Callie and Arizona had a few minutes to themselves before they had to make their presence known. They were all smiles and didn't let go of each other's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

I Was Made For You

Chapter 5

As they walked hand in hand into the reception, the DJ announced through his microphone "For the first time as wife and wife please welcome Mrs. And Mrs. Arizona and Calliope Torres-Robbins." The open top tent of the reception area was decorated with tables and chairs, pink, white, and purple flowers, twinkling white lights, and the orchestra from the ceremony. The bar was an open bar so guests were served as much alcohol as they could drink. The guests started clapping and cheering as the professional photographer and cinematographer continued to take pictures and videos. "Clear the dance floor for the first dance between wife and wife" the DJ announced. ' _Then_ ' by Brad Paisley started to play as Callie and Arizona were lost in each other as they continued to dance while kissing each other.

After the first dance, it was time for the father/daughter dance. Carlos and Daniel each walked onto the dance floor with their daughters. All eyes were on them as they danced to

After the father/daughter dance, the DJ played happy, wedding songs like ' _Isn't She_ Lovely' and ' _The Way You Look_ Tonight' before changing the mood and playing dance music so the all of the guests could dance and celebrate. They were sweating it out on the dance floor when it was time to cut the cake. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand as they held onto the knife together and sliced into the cake while giving each other a kiss as more pictures were being taken. The alcohol was flowing and the party continued well into the evening.

At the end of the night, Callie and Arizona said their goodbyes, hugged their bridesmaids and families, and got into a limo to head off to the hotel and off to their honeymoon to Hawaii in the morning.

When they got to the hotel, Callie picked up Arizona and carried her into their penthouse suite. She laid her down on the bed as she kissed her. They helped each other out of their dresses. "It's our wedding night. I've been waiting to get you out of this dress." Callie said to Arizona. You're finally my wife!" Arizona said to Callie as they passionately kissed each other. As soon as they were out of their dresses, they laid down on the bed holding each other's hands. Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" Arizona replied with a kiss on Callie's lips.

They started making out and their hands starting wandering over the other's body. Arizona grabbed Callie's neck and moved her hands lower until she could take off the strapless bra Callie was wearing. Callie did the same to Arizona. They broke contact and their hands moved to play with each other's breasts. Soft moans were heard throughout the room as fingers, lips, and tongues teased and sucked on nipples. "Yes baby, I need you" Arizona moaned into Callie's ear. A smile started to creep up Callie's face as her hands moved down to feel her wetness. "You're so wet baby" Callie said. Arizona moved her hands down to feel Callie and said "So are you" with a wink. A few hours had passed and they both rolled over and laid down on the bed as they laid in sweat and sweet wetness, still panting trying to catch their breath.

Moans and screams echoed through the room as Callie and Arizona brought each other to an earth shattering high. "That was amazing!" Arizona said to Callie when she could finally speak again. "The best sex I ever had. That was the first time we had sex together as wife and wife and it was like nothing I've ever experienced" Callie said. Arizona leaned in to give Callie a passionate kiss and Callie reciprocated the kiss. "I think I'm ready for another round", she said with a smile on her face.

The rest of the night was spent making sweet passionate love to each other as wife and wife. They were finally married and felt like their hearts were going to burst from happiness. The next morning, they hopped on a flight to Hawaii for the 2-week honeymoon. "Good morning my beautiful wife" Arizona said to Callie as she kissed her beautiful lips. "Good morning to you too my beautiful wife" Callie replied with more kisses. They took off for the airport and enjoyed their 6-hour flight from Seattle to Honolulu. They held hands the whole flight and spent the flight watching movies cuddled up as close as they could get in the airplane seats.

When their flight touched down in Hawaii, they got into another limo that Callie's father had arranged for them, and enjoyed the ride from the airport to the resort hotel, where they would be staying in the penthouse honeymoon suite, at no cost to them since Carlos offered to pay for everything. "This is beautiful" Arizona said to Callie. "Not as beautiful as you" Callie replied. They pressed their lips together.

After checking into the hotel, they spent most of the day in their suite and decided that they would explore tomorrow. After all, they were here for 14 days with just each other, away from the hospital and away from Seattle. "I'm taking you to dinner tonight" Callie said. "My treat for my beautiful wife. Actually, my father's treat, but I'm still treating you. You deserve the world." Callie said. "You're my everything. I'll give you the moon and the stars if I could. I'll spare no expense to make you happy and help you make your dreams come true" Arizona replied. A tear was now rolling down Callie's face. "Don't cry my love" Arizona said. "But these are happy tears. You make me cry happy tears baby." Callie replied.

The newlyweds spent the rest of the night making love and cuddling with each other. They couldn't get enough of each other. The sun rose the next morning as Callie blocked the sun with her hand. "Wake up my lovely wife" she said as she gave Arizona a kiss. Get your swimsuit on because we're spending all day in the water" Callie said. "I'll do anything with you" the blonde replied. Callie went into the bathroom to change into a red string bikini as Arizona woke up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Callie came out of the bathroom and Arizona nearly wet her pants as her eyeballs popped out of their sockets. She couldn't form words for how hot her wife was so she just stared. "You okay over there baby?" Callie asked. "Yeah, I'm just staring at my beautiful wife" Arizona said as Callie's ring sparkled and shined. Arizona went to change into her blue string bikini that matched her eyes. When Arizona appeared, Callie mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Her wife was breathtakingly stunning. Arizona walked over to her wife. "You like what you see baby?" she said. "Of course. I don't like it. I love it and I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Callie replied.

"Well then, let's head downstairs so you could show me off" Arizona replied. They spent the rest of the day and the following two weeks swimming in the pool and ocean, going out to fancy dinners, kayaking, swimming with the dolphins, and enjoying and loving each other. They were in wedded bliss. They were in love and they didn't care who saw them. Those two weeks flew by in the blink of an eye and soon they were back in Seattle getting back to their routine.


	6. Chapter 6

I Was Made For You

Chapter 6

"Hey Mark" Callie said as she stepped off the elevator and walked towards the nurses station. "Hey Cal, how was the honeymoon?" "It was amazing. Arizona and I had the best time, both in and out of the bedroom" she said to Mark with a wink. "Alright, go Torres!" Mark exclaimed. "Keep on with your fantasy because it's never going to happen" Callie said to Mark as she walked away to go check on a patient.

The newlyweds were enjoying married life and wanted to have a girl's night out with their friends since they hadn't had one since before the marriage. "Hey Apes, we're having a girls night at Joe's. Come with us?" Arizona said to April. "Sure. I'll be there." Replied April. Callie asked Meredith "Hey Mer, it's a girl's night out. We haven't all hung out together since before I got married, so come out with us tonight." "I'll see you there. Can't wait" replied Meredith. So Arizona, Callie, April, Teddy, Addison, Meredith, and Cristina all met up at Joe's that night for a girls night out.

Callie and Arizona were all over each other at the table and on the dance floor. "Okay you two, either tone it down or get a room" Teddy said to Callie and Arizona. They just rolled their eyes and laughed. The alcohol was flowing, specifically tequila, and everyone, including Callie and Arizona, were drunk by the end of the night. They spent the whole night talking, laughing, drinking, and just enjoying their time with each other.

After Joe called a cab for everyone, Callie and Arizona drunkenly helped each other walk up the stairs of their house, and somehow didn't fall back down the stairs or trip, so they could make it to their bedroom. Clothes and shoes were being shed along the way. "I want a baby" Callie said in her drunken, alcohol induced haze. "What?" replied Arizona, equally as drunk. "I said I want a baby" Callie said. "Let's not think about babies yet. We just got married. Let's enjoy being with each other for at least a year." Arizona said. "A year!?" Callie replied, her voice a little higher. "Yes a year Callie" Arizona said. "I want Mark to be the father" Callie said. "Mark!? Oh no, no, no." Arizona said. "Why not Mark? We both know him, he's my best friend and he would be an amazing father" Callie raised her voice. "Because Callie, I want a child with you, not with Mark!" Arizona said. They were both yelling at full volume at this point.

"I want kids, Arizona, and I want Mark to be the father!" Callie yelled. Her fiery Latina temper was starting to show. "I want kids with you Callie, but don't you think we should wait a little while and I don't want Mark to be involved in our baby making process!" Arizona yelled back. "Why can't you just compromise with me on this?" Callie yelled. "Because Callie, I love you!" Arizona replied. The argument continued as both lovers yelled at each other. Eventually, Callie took her pillow and blanket and slept in the spare bedroom and let Arizona sleep in their bed alone.

The next morning, they both had splitting headaches from drinking the night before. They barely remembered their fight from the night before. "Ugh, I'm never drinking that much again" Callie said as she woke up with the worst hangover by far. "I feel like my head is going to explode" Arizona said as she woke up. Callie wandered back into their bedroom. Both she and Arizona were both hungover and had no plans to leave the house today. Callie went to the kitchen to get the bottle of Tylenol and two bottles of Gatorade. "I'm sorry about last night" Callie said as she sat down on the bed with the medicine and drinks. "Me too" Arizona replied. In their drunken states, they hadn't realized how bad the fight actually was until they woke up the next morning sober, in separate beds, with pounding headaches.

"I love you and I'll wait until you're ready to have kids" Callie said. "I love you too and I think I can bend on this for you" Arizona replied with a kiss on Callie's lips. Arizona would do anything to make Callie happy, even if she had to bend on who the father of her children would be. It was a better option than having an anonymous sperm donor and going through the process of picking him out. "But we're only going to have 2 or 3 kids. We'll start with one first" Arizona said. "That's a compromise I can make" Callie replied. Now they would have to decide who would carry their first child.

"I'm glad we had this talk Callie" Arizona said. "Me too" Callie replied, kissing Arizona on the lips. This wouldn't be the last time they bent for each other or made compromises with each other, but it's a start. They have the rest of their lives together.

A few months passed and Callie invited Mark over so all three of them could talk. Callie began with asking Mark if he would be the father of their children. He agreed. Callie and Arizona also asked him how much involvement he wanted with the children, whether he wanted to contribute and be a part of their lives or just be the cool Uncle Mark. "I am the father, of course I want to be a part of their lives. We can all co-parent together. The kids will have 2 moms and 1 dad. The children will have three parents who love and care for them." Mark said. The trio agreed that even though Callie and Arizona were married, it would be best for the kids to have their father present and in their lives, rather than a stranger that they don't know.

For now, Callie and Arizona decided to postpone having kids for a year. It had been almost a whole year since they got married. They had been busy at the hospital. Callie was the head of ortho surgery and Arizona was head of Peds. They decided that now was not the time to have a child and wanted a little more time being married before they had any children.


	7. Intermission

I Was Made For You

Intermission

I'm taking a break from this story. Hopefully not too long. I have ideas for it, I just need to write them into the story to where it makes sense and helps the story flow. And for anyone who's following this story, Mark is not going to be the father of the children. Arizona and Callie are happily married and they aren't going to get a divorce either. I currently have 6 chapters posted and am working on a 7th and 8th chapter. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be yet.


End file.
